To Be Alive
by Diyingheart55
Summary: Azuki is not quite a normal girl living out in the woods of West City. Her simple life is flipped upside down when she finds Radtiz almost dead when she goes out to hunt. She where she goes as she joins to Z gang and fights for Earth.
1. Chapter 1B

It had started off as a normal day just like any other. Azuki's purple eyes land on the huge burly man unconscious in her spare bedroom. She takes in his strange broken armor sitting on the floor, then her eyes shifts back to the man. The man is easily seven foot with huge muscles. Her eyes rake across the muscles of his arms. _I wonder how hard he trained to get them._ Her mind strays to what it would feel like for him to hold her, but she quickly shakes her head making her silver hair fly around her. _Why did I even drag him here? He is obviously stronger than me._

FLASHBACK

 _She was going through the forest to hunt. She was running low on food and didn't want to go to town. Her trusted knife was in her hand. Looking at the girl she didn't seem like much. She was tall, for a girl, standing at five foot eight. She had a nice body with a slim waist, curvy hips, and decent sized boobs. If you look closely you can see she has muscle, but she was stronger than she looks._

 _Walking out of the forest she notices a huge crater a ways off and her curiosity gets the best of her. As she gets closer she notices someone on the ground near the crater. Her purple eyes grow wide when she sees the injured man. Rushing over she just barely senses his ki. He is very close to death._

 _She looks over his long wild hair to his knees. Her eyes then fall to his chest there is a break in his armor and a burn. She removes her eyes from his muscular chest and moves to his stomach. There is a hole in his stomach the size of her palm. Her hand starts to glow a light purple as she places it on the hole. The wound slowly starts to stop bleeding and she removes her hand. Taking off her shirt she rips it and does the best to wrap the wound until she can get home._

 _A grunt leaves her mouth as she finally lifts the man on to her back. He was almost two feet taller than her, easily three times her weight, and twice her size. On top of all that he was dead weight just hanging from her body. Using all her strength she pushes off the ground. The flight back to the house in the woods was slow, but it was faster than walking._

END OF FLASHBACK

For some reason, she just didn't have the heart to leave him lying there to die. She was stubborn and can hold her own. But when it came to taking life she couldn't do it unless she had to. Even when she was hunting, she only did it to survive. A yawn escapes her mouth as she leans against the doorframe looking at the man. After dragging him here, taking off his armor, that weighed as much as she did and treating his wounds she was exhausted. Deciding that she has done enough for one day she heads off to bed.

Raditz nose twitches when the smell of food hits it. Slowly he is brought back to the world of the conscious. At first, he is happy just to be alive. Then he feels something soft underneath him. _That's strange,_ he thinks to himself _When did the ground get so soft?_ Suddenly he notices the bandages around his torso and the smell of food. His eyes pop open to see a ceiling above his head. Where am I? The sound of humming can be heard outside the door. He quickly closes his eyes to pretend that he is still asleep. The sound of the door opening and closes reaches his ears as the humming gets louder. Footsteps approach him, and just as whoever it is reaching out he grabs the person's hand.

When he opens his eyes he is greeted with a woman with silver hair down to her mid-back and purple eyes. She has a stunned look as he takes the moment to look at her. He was surprised to see that she had a nice body shown off by her jean shorts and low cut blue shirt. What surprised him the most was that he was the tightening in his groin. After he was done he figured she didn't really pose a threat, but in his weakened state, he didn't want to take any chances. His eyes fall back on her face to see she had a small smile and he was taken back. No one ever smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you are awake. You have been out for two days, and no telling how long before I found you." He is surprised at how her voice sounded. Sweet and light like a whisper carried by the wind.

He shoves her hand away and glares at the woman. "How did I get here woman." He demands as he tries to sit up and fails.

Her expression changes as she gives him a stern look. "My name is Azuki not woman. And I found you while I was out hunting and brought you here, to my home. Where I have been treating your wounds."

He grinds his teeth at what she says. He did not need a human to be taking care of him. "Woman I do not need your help. I will leave at once." He states glaring at her.

She chuckles and crosses her arms under her chest bring the man's attention to it. "You are in no shape to leave, but I'll make you a deal. If you can sit up by yourself I will let you leave. If not you will stay until I say you are healed."

He snorts, that is too easy. "Deal." Not that the human can do anything to him even in his weakened state. Slowly he puts his arms under him to push himself up. They shake as he gets a quarter of the way off the bed before a sharp pain fills his stomach and he falls back with a grunt.

The woman's smile returns as her face fill his vision. "Looks like you will be staying here. Let me go get your food." when she mentioned food his stomach growls loudly. She giggles as he watches her leave the room.

 _Great now I'm stuck here._ A growl leaves his lips. _Wait how am I supposed to leave this planet? The boy, my nephew destroyed my pod._ He glares up at the ceiling. _My_ scouter _, I can contact the others since they are on there way anyway._

At that moment Azuki came in carrying a tray with a lot of food. She sets it on the bed beside Raditz. "Okay let me help you sit up so you can eat."

He smirks to himself. He couldn't wait to see the woman struggle to put him in a sitting position. To his surprise, she only had a slight tremble in her arm from holding his weight. She gets him comfortable placing pillows behind his back as she leans him against the headboard. He gives the woman a calculating look.

"Woman, do you live here alone?" He asks.

She gives him a curious look. "Yes" She tilts her head to the side confused and he can't help the tightness return to his groin.

"How did I get here?" _There is no way that she carried me._ He thinks looking at her small body.

"I threw you on my back and flew here. It took forever. You are really heavy." She giggles. "Now can you eat by yourself or do you need help."

"I can eat by myself, Woman." He crosses his arms over his chest and winces a little.

"Alright," She says with a sigh and turns to the door.

"Woman,"

"I told you it is Azuki, not woman." She says as she turns around glaring at him.

"Did you find a strange device on my head when you found me." He demands harshly.

"No," She says slamming the door behind her.

 _What am I going to do now?_ He thinks frustrated as he starts eating his food.


	2. Chapter 2

Azuki was agitated. The man has only been up an hour and she already realized he has a nasty attitude. He was not grateful that she had saved his life. He thought he was better than her. And to top it off he refused to call her by name. She tinkered with a small device she has been working on. She was worried what the man would be like when he woke up. It was similar to the laser gun that an old friend of hers had made, except she was making it stronger. She can handle herself against any human, but she can tell this man will overpower her once he is recovered. Also, he was not human if his tail was anything to go by.

She sighs and put the gun down. What was she thinking? She continues to berate herself when her thoughts get interrupted. "Woman." The man yells out. She pushes away from the table in her workroom. _He must be done eating_. She thinks as she grabs what she needs to re-bandage his wounds. She opens the door and is surprised to see he ate all the food she brought him. She then glances at the man taking in his size and muscles and is not really surprised anymore.

Without saying a word she takes the empty plates and tray and places them on the dresser. She places her supplies on the nightstand and turns to the man still glaring at her. "I need to clean and bandage your wounds." He does not move so she begins to do what she has to.

He continues to just watch her scowling. Her fingers lightly brush the muscles of his stomach, and a small blush is placed on her checks. She places a small amount of disinfectant on his wounds when he finally reacts. "Oww, woman, that hurts." He pushes her back. She stumbles for a step before regaining her balance.

"Of course it hurts. It is to make sure you don't get an infection." She yells at him. _Damn, this is what I get for being nice. I should've just let him die. Too late for that now, so I will do this one way or another._ "You will let me finish. The sooner you let me finish the sooner it will be over and the sooner you will be out of my hair." She states angrily as she brushes her bangs out of her face.

He glares murderously at her. "Fine" he growls.

She goes back to his wounds and finishes as quickly as she can. Once she is done she grabs the tray and leaves the room without another word. She quickly cleans his plate and the throws some fruit in a bowl and grabs two pills with a glass of water. When she enters the room the man refuses to look at her and stares at the wall. She let out an irritated sigh and place the items on the nightstand.

"Look I'm going out to hunt. I'm low on food and with you here I don't want to go too far from the house. I don't know how long I will be gone, so I'm leaving you some fruit and these two pills are for pain if you need them. Make sure you take it with the water." He still does not answer her. "Do you want a book or something to entertain yourself?" She asks trying to get him to respond. Nothing he just continues to stare at the wall. With a huff, she walks out of the room.

Raditz had ignored the woman when she had came in here. He was agitated. He was having to rely on the aid of the human and had no way off this forsaken planet. A brief second the light touches on his stomach and the slight blush on the woman's checks fills his mind.

Quickly he shakes his head, to rid himself of the thought, but his mind returns to the woman. She seemed very self-sufficient. She lived in the forest with no one else. Was able to hunt for her own food. Also even though he has obviously made her mad she still was taking care of him. He had a year before Vegeta and Nappa got here and he knows all of the earthlings will be training nonstop until then. Maybe he should just stay here. It was a good hiding spot and he can train no problem. Also although he hates to admit it, he owed the woman. There is no way he would be alive if it was not for her.

His jaw tightens at the thought. This was ridiculous to be reduced to this. But even though he was a murder and took over planets for the money, he still had some honor. He thinks for a moment. He couldn't just help out to make sure she had what she needed. That would just earn his keep for staying. I guess I can just take her with me after we kill everyone on the planet. A life for a life. Although she would become his slave or the others will get suspicious. That wouldn't be a bad thing either. She is attractive, for a human. An image of her below him saying his name in pleasure runs through his mind. He curses now that he is hard. He growls, at least now he has a plan.

Azuki was happy with her hunt. Four of the snares she had set had caught rabbits and she was able to catch two deer and a lion. While she waited until she could clean her haul she had gone and gather fruit, nuts, and anything else that was edible in the area. Several hours has past and she went to go check on her patient. He was asleep in his sitting position and she smiles. _While he is asleep I can help his wounds along, so he can get going sooner._ She thinks as she quietly approached the bed.

Her hand glows the familiar soft purple as she places on the spot where the hole was. She had already helped the muscle along so there was no longer a hole. Thinking for a moment she decides to push the organs along. Sitting there for a moment she focuses her mind on her Ki mixing with his own and his cells to help them regenerate quicker. She only does it for a moment, she didn't want him to be suspicious of how quickly it healed.

Pulling her hand away she quickly took the empty bowl and glass and went about her day. The next few hours she spent cleaning the meat she caught, storing food, and actually doing her work. Around three she decides to start on dinner. Once she has it finished she brings the tray full of food to her patient. There is a soft smile on her face when she sees he is still asleep. Placing the tray on the dresser she walks up to him. Gently putting her hand on his bare shoulder.

Gently shaking him she speaks in a soft voice. "Wake up, I have brought you some food." His eyes open slowly seems a little dazed. _Maybe I overdid it giving him two pills?"_ She thinks to herself as she goes gets the food. Placing the food on the bed she notices his eyes lazily following her. "I brought you some dinner. How are you feeling?" She asks as his head raises some more.

"Like I got hit by a spaceship," he says grabbing a bowl.

She chuckles despite herself. "Okay, I'll come back once you are done."

The next two weeks follow a similar pattern. Azuki would wake up with the sunrise fix breakfast. She would wake up Raditz and treat his wounds after he ate. She would spend her morning meditating or in her training room separate from the house while Raditz sleep. When she came back inside she would use her power to heal him then make lunch. Raditz would stay awake for the rest of the afternoon and Azuki would work on the project she was given from work.

Azuki looks at her cabinets and realize that she will have to break down and go into town. She had just finished her project for work, so one reason was she need to give it to her boss and get her new assignment. The second was she was out of food. She herself ate more than an average male, but the guy staying with her ate even more than she did. She scratches her head annoyed. He still hasn't even told her his name. The third is that she had taken the man's measurements and special order him some clothes since normal clothes won't fit him.

 _I really didn't want to leave him alone, but if this keeps going on then There won't be anything else left in the forest._ She sighs to herself as she pulls her hair down. _I better go at least put on some makeup so I won't hear about it._ She trudges to her room putting on some eyeliner, mascara, and a reddish brown lipstick. She leaves on her jean shorts but changes into a fitted black v-neck t-shirt.

Raditz has just finished his lunch and finds it odd that the woman hasn't came in yet. He has finally gotten where he can sit up but is healing slower than he would like. _Human is so behind. If I was at the base I would have been better in a few hours. Yet it has been two weeks._ He sighs and slowly swings one leg at a time off the bed. He has not tried to walk on his own. Usually, Azuki has helped him to the bathroom and back. Him leaning on the wall or sink while she stands outside.

He takes a deep breath and slowly pushes himself to his feet. He is wobbly but nothing he can't handle. He takes slow unsteady steps to the door to his bedroom. He opens the door to find the woman. She has something on her lips and eyes making them fuller and brighter. It takes everything in him not to kiss her at that moment as he leans against the doorframe.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asks as she takes her spot under his arm to support him.

"You were taking forever, got bored." He snorts as he leans against her.

She grunts under his weight as she walks him into the living room. "Here maybe a change of scenery will help you."

Once he is sat on the couch she goes grabs him a blanket and pillow. She also sets two bottles of water, a bowl of fruit and some granola bars beside him. This was the last of the food. "What is on your face." He asks as she stands in front of him his head even with her chest.

"It's makeup, have you never heard of it?" She asks generally curious.

"No, well you see I'm not from around here." He states kind of roughly.

Her chuckle sounded warm as she shakes her head. "That is kind of obvious, but I'm just glad you finally told me something about you." She smiles at Raditz full of warmth and he could not help the slight blush on his cheeks. "Now I have to go into town. I finished my project for work and I got to pick up your clothes and food. Lots and lots of food."

"I thought you lived out here?" He asks with a curious look.

She sighs. "I do but I have a job building machines. When I'm done with a project I have to go give it to my boss."

"What do you mean by my clothes?" He snaps when he realized another part.

"I thought you would like a change of clothes, so I order you some." She waves over her shoulder as she heads for the door. "I'll see you tonight." She says grabbing the purse she keeps by the door.

The drive to the city took about two hours and I'm at the gates of Capsule Corps. It has been about two months since I have been here and last time Bulma was going on and on about meeting with some friends she made after she left on her great adventure. I swipe my card and walk straight into the door. Before I can even knock on the door Bulma has opened it and has me in a tight hug.

"Azuki, I missed you." The blue haired girl screams.

"I was just here two months ago," I say returning the hug.

She pulls back so she can look into my face. "And all you did was exchange projects and ran off. So what are you here for today?"

"Well, I have to go food shopping then pick up something after this," I say with a gulp, knowing what is about to happen.

"Great once you are done here we can go out for lunch and run your errands." She says as she drags me into the house and towards her father's workroom. Bulma and Azuki grew up together. They were the best of friends just like their fathers. When they were fifteen was when Bulma took off to find the dragon balls. Soon after Azuki moved out to the wild.

Bulma knocks on the door and enters before the man can get an answer. "Dad, Azuki is here." She calls out.

The lavender haired man pokes his head out of the machine he is working on. "Oh, my dear it is so great for you to visit." He approaches the two woman. "Did you already finish your project."

"Yes, one, self-writing, voice activating pen at your service," I say pulling the pen out of my purse.

The man takes it out of my hand with a big smile. "I'll make sure to put the money in your account tonight dear."

"Aren't you going to test it?" I give him a curious look.

"If it is your work I know it will be perfect." He pats my shoulder gently. "I really wish you would come visit more often. It is really tragic what happened, but it has been twelve years."

I hold his hand gently. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm just fine. I enjoy the quiet out there and I have been able to continue my training. I've gotten pretty strong."

"Yes, yes dear I just wish you won't shut us out." He has a rare frown on his face as he looks at the silver-haired woman. "I think of you as one of my own daughters."

Giving him a hug she whispers in his ear. "This is just something I have to do."

"Okay, I will email your next project to you."

"Now that you are done here let's get going." Bulma pulls Azuki out the door and to a car before the girl knows what happened. They ended up at a small cafe with only a few other people. Despite how it seems Bulma does care about Azuki and did her best to not push too far by going somewhere crowded. "So tell me what's new." Bulma smiles as they sit down.

The purple-eyed woman eyed the one in front of her before she decides to tell her. "I found a man almost dead in the woods and he has been staying at my house for the last two weeks as I've been treating him."

Bluma stares for a moment with her mouth open. "What?" she screeches.

"Shhhh" Everyone in the cafe has turn to look at them.

"Sorry" Bulma ducks her head as she blushes. "I can't believe you have a man at your house. Has anything happen?"

"Hardly, he is rude and refuses to call me by my name. He doesn't even appreciate that I saved him." Azuki crosses her arms in aggravation.

"Is he hot?" Bulma interrupts

"Yes, but that's not the only thing that is important. As soon as he is able he is gone." The waiter then comes over, places down waters, and takes their orders. "So what is up with you?"

"Well, when I went to go the meet Goku's brother showed up. It ends up he is an alien, which explains a lot. They wanted to kill people and stole Goku's son to get Goku to join him. In the fight, Goku and his brother died. Now everyone including Piccolo is training to fight the last two of Goku's race and save the planet." she explains hopping up and down in her seat.

Raising a brow curiously at the bluenette, Azuki asks. "And why does that make you excited?"

"It doesn't it makes me scared." The girl sighs.

The girls spend most of the afternoon running errands. Azuki got three times what she normally gets for food, and some seeds thinking she can build a robot to garden for her. She also gets supplies for work and picks up the clothes for Raditz. When she left the Briefs residence Bulma gave her a speech about coming to visit more often. She just smiles sadly knowing that she won't.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Azuki has gone to town. She was able to turn one of her training robots into a gardening robot. It is timed to water in intervals depending on the heat and can just look at the plants to tell what they need. Raditz has finally gotten to where he can get around the house on his own. He was surprised to find out that the woman was a fighter, and for this planet, she is really good. Nowhere near him, but good.

Raditz knew that if he did not tell her something soon that she would send him away. He did not want to go and not just because it would be a hassle. There is this thought that he owed the woman after she saved his life. She had a fire that he had not seen in a woman since his planet was destroyed three years ago. Also, he will admit that he was attracted to her. He wanted her to be by his side when he left.

He walks outside and into her training room to find her hovering three feet off the ground cross-legged and eyes closed. He just stands there looking at her silver hair cascading down her back and her chest rise and fall with her breathing.

"What is it you want?" She asks in a bored voice

He raises an eyebrow at the woman as he leans against the door frame. "How did you know I was here?"

She sighs and turns towards him in the air. "I felt your ki."

"Wait you can feel a person's power level?" He had never heard of such a thing. But then he does remember his brother mention something about his power being foul.

She shrugs her shoulders. "It is a common thing in martial arts." He looks at her in shock. _Maybe she will be worth more than I originally thought_. "So why did you come in here? I really need to be meditating." The sound of her voice brings him out of his thoughts.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happens when I'm healed." He says in a rough voice.

"You are going to leave as simple as that." She turns away to go back to meditating.

The little bit of energy Raditz has he uses to float up in front of her. "But see here is the thing. I have nowhere to go, for a year anyway" He whispers the last part trying to seem embarrassed.

Azuki cracks open one eye giving the injured man a critical look. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Raditz doesn't even have to think he had worked out what to say over the past week. "Well, I'm not human."

"Obviously"

He grinds his teeth for a second at being interrupted. "I'm from another planet." with that statement she has both eyes open and her full attention on the man. Bulma said that aliens were real. Is it possible she has one in her house? "My ship was destroyed and the others won't be here for a year. I need a place to say until then." She gives him a deadpan look. _He is not going to say if he continues to act the way he does._ "I will help out around the house help you train, anything."

As she looks at his black eyes with her own amethyst she can't help feeling strange. Here this man who is obviously stronger, as well as prideful, bartering to stay here. It was strange but it is true he does not know this planet or how things work on this planet, nor anywhere else to go. She sighs, _I can't believe I am going to do this._ "Okay fine. You can stay until they show up, then you are gone."

He gives the girl a smirk. _You won't get rid of me woman. You will spend the rest of your life by my side._ "Agreed." He states simply.

"If you are going to stay here you need to tell me your name."

"Raditz"

"Hmm, Raditz," She says experimenting how it feels on her tongue. The burly man gives an involuntary shiver. He liked how she said his name. It made him want to take her now, but he could wait. For no matter how this played out she will be his. It was just a matter of time.

"Can you teach me how to feel power levels?" He asks knowing it would be the only way the woman did it.

Her eyes widen slightly in shock. She did not expect him to ask for, well anything. All he did was tell her the situation to get him to stay. "Sure, first sit as I am." He continues floating but joins her in her position. "Now you know how to fire a blast from your hand right?" He nods his head. "Well, the energy that allows you to do that is called Ki. Ki, is the energy that flows through all beings. It can be used for different things: fighting, healing, gardening, and so on. We all have ki some naturally have more than others, but it grows as we train and work with it." Raditz listens to what the woman has to say thinking how she would easily be able to teach children the basic of fighting. The more time he spent with the woman the more reasons he has for keeping her around. "Before you can sense someone else's ki you must understand and be familiar with your own."

"And how do I do that?"

She smiles at him. It was a half-hearted smile but she still gave it to him. He feels fluttering feeling in his stomach that he is unfamiliar with. He ignores it and focuses on the woman. "You must meditate. Look inside yourself and find your ki. Feel it inside and out, know the inner workings of your power."

As Azuki and Raditz meditate far away at Kami's lookout he has finally gotten all the fighters together. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Champsiue, are to one side while Piccolo is standing by. himself. Gohan is still in his survival training. The five wait as Kami just looks at the fighters with a grave look.

"Get on with it old man. We have training to get to." Piccolo yells finally losing his patience with waiting.

Kami clears his throat before the heroes of the earth."Yes young fighters of earth, first thank you for your bravery in this time of need for the earth. Secondly, I have bad news. When we were at the gate to ask for Goku to go to King Kai Goku asked about his brother."

"You mean Raditz?" Krillin asks confused where this was headed.

"Yes him," Kami pauses not knowing how to tell them. "King Yemma had not seen him."

Yamcha steps forward tenses. "What does that mean?"

"He is still alive." The older alien says then looks away.

"That can't be," Piccolo yells baring his teeth. "I saw him die."

Kami closes his eyes concentrating as hard as he can. He just gets a few blurry images of long silver hair and purple eyes before he is pushed out. He sighs then opens his eyes again. "It seems after he was left for dead someone showed up and treated him. I can't see much it seems the one he is with blocks me. What I can see is whoever it is does not know what he really is. Also, they are pure at heart."

"Oh great a good Samaritan. Now we have to worry about him joining his friends."Piccolo says about to blast off but is stopped by the question asked

"Kami can you give us any clue about where he is?" Tien says worried about this added threat. _Who is strong enough to block Kami's sight?_ He thinks.

"Sadly all I know is they are in the wilderness." He sighs again. "Also I get blurry images of long silver hair and purple eyes." He thinks for a moment then decides it is best to tell them. "Sometimes I hear a girl scream then see blood covering everywhere I look including myself. I believe it is an image of this person's past. It's a residual effect of me trying to see them."

"So what does this mean for us?" the little white guy asks.

"Nothing we still must get stronger," Piccolo says letting his words sink in before he blasts off.

Back with Raditz and Azuki, it was actually quiet, in a sense. Raditz was working on finding his ki as Azuki meditated and not for the first time she felt someone trying to push his way in to see them. She pushed back until they gave up. She moved out here for her privacy, to heal her wounds. Not any physical wounds mind you. No, her wounds were mental and emotional. It was the reason she didn't see the Briefs more often. They remind her of her old life, of what she lost. It was also why after all these years she continued to train. She was not strong enough to save them.

She did not appreciate someone she didn't know invading her privacy. It was too similar to the past. A sigh passes her lips. _Maybe they will tire of the game._


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Raditz, It will be easier if I power up first." The silver-haired girl says then getting into a fighting stance starts powering up. In the past two weeks, they have been working on Raditz sensing ki. It is actually surprising he got to this point so far. He was so good with his ki he can now cloak it if he wanted to. Also, he has finally completely healed, in just a little over a month. Once the girl was finished she looks at the large muscular man in front of her. "Now focus your senses not just on me but on all your surroundings. You might need to close your eyes at first."

He did what she said closing his eyes. Slowly his senses spread to the surrounding area. Then he felt it. Her energy was warm, inviting, and calming. He smirks at her. "Found you."

"Good, now use it to catch me." When he opens his eyes the girl is gone. _Well if she wants to play who am I to stop her?_

He spreads his senses out until he finds her. He follows her Ki out into the woods. She seems to keep moving so he flies after her. Weaving through the trees he feels himself catching up with her. _She is not very fast,_ He thinks as he sees her up ahead as well weaving through the trees.

"Got you." He says as he is about to grab her. She looks over her shoulder giving him a devious smirk. He swallows feeling his throat dry at that look.

Next thing he knows she has blasted off going faster than before. He is in shock for a moment. Shaking his head he speeds up as he finds her ki again. Just as he is about to reach her this time she heads straight up out of the trees. He follows quickly on her heels. They fly around in zigzags her just slipping through his fingers each time. When she blasted off even faster than before diving back into the forest. Then her ki disappears.

Raditz follows her lead dropping slowly into the forest landing gently on the ground. He closes his eyes concentrating. She said there is no way to completely hide one's ki, there is only so much you can cloak. He feels himself sweating from focusing so hard on finding her ki. That is when he felt it just a small blip on the edge of his senses. He cloaks his own ki as he heads towards her.

Azuki leans against a tree, teasing the man was more fun than she thought. He was trying so hard to catch her. The only problem being he has no idea how fast she is. Her smaller body gives her an advantage in the speed department compared to others. She was about to fly off so he would have to work to find her but she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice him heading her way. Just as she was about to take off she gets tackled to the ground.

She struggles but he is too strong for her. "Got you, woman." Raditz gruff voice reaches her ears as he pins her wrist to the ground.

"My name is Azuki. It is not that hard to remember." She shouts at him as she thrashed about trying to free herself.

When she looks up at his black eyes she finally realizes the position they are in and a blush takes over her features. He is above her pinning her arms down with one hand and a knee between her thighs keeping him from crushing her. She tries not to focus on his muscular form hovering over her.

He can't help but smirk at her sudden blush as she tries not to look at him. He leans down so his mouth is in her ear. "I know your name I'm just waiting for the right moment to say it." He whispers in a husky voice. He feels her shudder as his warm breath hits her ear. He is pleased with the way she is reacting until he feels her kick him in the gut.

She couldn't believe how she is reacting to is no way she felt that way about this rude prideful man. She had to get him off of her. Desperate she uses her free leg to kick him in the gut getting him to sit up long enough for her to wiggle her way to her feet.

"Feisty," He chuckles making shivers run down her spine. _Get a grip Azuki_ , she tells herself. "Well, now that I have proven that I can sense ki it is time for your training." The dark smirk on his face makes her stomach do flips but at the same time does not bode well for her. _Why did I let him stay again?_


	5. Chapter 5

It has now been four months since Azuki found Raditz. For the past three months, he has trained the girl. He was impressed how fast she catches on. She was born to be a fighter. She had her own attacks but they weren't powerful enough, so he mainly worked on strengthening her by making her train in weighted clothes. She stills wear her blue jean shorts but underneath is black leggings, weighted, black combat boots, weighted, black v-neck t-shirt weighed and black gloves, weighted. Altogether it is over a hundred extra pounds.

He also noticed an increase in her ki. It was like she had power waiting to be used. They were sparring. He was pushing her but still not going full out against her. She fires a few ki blast but he dodges them easily.

"That it?"

She gives him that smirk that goes straight to his groin. "I'm just getting started." She charges him punching him in the jaw. Staggering back two steps he back hits something causing a blast to go off.

"What the hell!" He yells as the smoke clears it is clear that only a small amount of damage was done to him.

She smiles at him. "Do you like them?" She says a medium sized purple ball like the ones she threw at Raditz floating above her hand. He looks around to see five more floating around him. "I call it web."

"So all I have to do is avoid stationary objects. Creative but you need more than that." He smirks. Getting back into his fighting stance.

"Oh, it does more than that." She gives him the smirk again and snaps her fingers. The six balls of ki fly at the man. He dodges them as they come. The ball would stop just shy of hitting the ground or walls and turn back around to go at Raditz again.

After a moment she jumps into the fry knowing that they would not hit her. She got in a few punches and a kick to the side sent him sliding through the dirt. "Is this all you got?" He asks as he put his arm down to his side.

Putting her hands together in front of her. "Web capture." She cries as the balls of ki connect around the man. Then tightens around him, making him immobile.

"What is this?" He yells at the slight burn of power against his skin. Looking up he catches the fire for battle he had never seen before in those purple depths of hers. Her look was frightening, even to the man in front of her.

 _What is going on?_ He thinks as a shiver runs down his spine from the dark smirk on her lips.

"Web death." She shouts opening her hands as a blinding light shoots across the room towards the trapped man. When the blast hit it caused a chain reaction as the web explodes and the balls of ki.

As the smoke clears a flustered Raditz steps up to the woman. His hair was messier than normal and small cuts and burns all over his body. "Are you trying to kill me, woman?" He yells as he towers menacingly above her.

"Pft, if I was trying to do that I would have made the attack stronger." With that, she walks out of the training room and back to the house to make lunch. The man lets out a sigh relaxing his tense muscles. _I don't what happened, but I need to keep an eye on her._

Not too far away in the wilderness Piccolo and Gohan are training. Gohan had finished his survival training in three months. Since then Piccolo has been training Gohan as they travel through the wilderness. Piccolo is hoping to find Raditz so he can end his life for sure this time. That is when he feels a strong Ki signature to the north. He catches the boys kick and tosses him to the ground.

"Come Gohan it's time to go see your uncle." The green man says before blasting off towards the ki.

It doesn't take Azuki long to fix lunch She sets everything on the table. But just as she is about to call Raditz her head snaps up to the sky. She felt two powerful kis coming there way. Maybe it was the ones that were trying to invade her privacy. As she continues to look at the two dots getting closer Raditz comes up behind her.

 _Just great they are going to ruin my plan_ , he thinks as he sees the green man land before them. He gets into a stance as his nephew and the green man take in the woman.

"Step back ma'am. We don't want you to get hurt." The green man says.

The fire in the woman ignites at the strange man's words. "I will do no such thing. Now get off my property." Raditz smirks beside her. He had picked well. She can have such fire in her veins, but she can be so cold as he found out one day when he destroyed her project for work. While Piccolo was surprised by the woman nerve to talk back you could feel the intensity of her anger coating the air.

"Ma'am," Gohan decides to try. "We mean you no harm, but the man behind you is a bad man." She takes a deep breath not wanting to snap at the little boy. She takes a moment to take in their ki better. She is surprised by the boy's power but the man held her attention. It was the one trying to spy on her and Raditz.

"I'm sorry I don't kindly to strangers making demands of me and to people trying to spy on me." She points to Piccolo as he quirks a brow. "Tell whoever it is to stop. I moved out here for privacy. Now I will ask nicely leave my property." She turns her attention back to the food on the table expecting them to leave

"We can't do that." Piccolo's deep rough voice says. "Just let us have the man and we will be on our way."

Azuki's head snaps up as she glares at the two. "Last chance leave." She grinds her teeth in an effort to not attack the man.

"No" Before another word could leave his mouth the green man had been socked in the mouth by the woman. Said woman stood above the man holding on the collar of his shirt holding his torso off the ground.

Raditz chuckled. "You should have listened to her."

Gohan tries to go help his teacher but is snatched by the back of his shirt. The huge man brings his nephew up to his eyes. "Stay out of this. He will just get a little banged up." He gives a dark smirk to the frightened kid. "She will be really upset if she hurts a kid."

The boy hanging in midair looks at his uncle as he watches the woman fight Piccolo. It is softer than what he remembered his uncle looked like. "You like her don't you?" Gohan asks with his smarter than average five-year-old brain.

Raditz takes his eyes away from the fight to look at the boy. He does his best to school his features before he talks. "What gives you that idea?"

The boy gives him a goofy smile. "You cared about how she would feel if she had to fight me as well as your features soften when you looked at her."

"Tch" He turns back to the fight signaling the end of the conversation. _She is mine, of course, I will take care of her. Even emotionally._

The fight between the two others in the area had come to a stop. Where Azuki had surprised the namaken with her first attack she wasn't so lucky after. The two are evenly matched. Neither one had thrown any ki attacks but silently agreed to only fight with their fist. Both had landed attacks on the other. Piccolo had blood leaking from leaking from his mouth and some sore if not broken ribs. Azuki lip is split open and a huge bruise forming on her back from being thrown to the ground. Both stare at each other panting as they wait for the other to make the first move.

But suddenly they are interrupted by a speed demon in a hover car. "Azuki what is going on here?" The blue-haired woman yells as she is driving up.

"Shit, why did she have to come here now?" The silvered haired woman mutters to herself as she sees Bulma just narrowly miss her house.

Everyone is in shock as the woman gets out of the car. "Hey, girl you were taking so long to come visit I decided to come see you." The obvious blue haired girl finally realized someone else was there beside her friend. She scrutinizes up her brow in confusion. "Piccolo, what are you doing here?" She then noticed the burly man holding Gohan. "Azuki, why is Raditz here?" Bulma says as she takes a step back as fear consumes her.

The silver-haired woman tilts her head in confusion at the question. _How did Bulma know his name? She seems to be scared as well._ "He is the one I told you about. How do you know his name?"

"Cause he is the one that caused Goku's death, his brother." The fearful woman squeaks out.

 **A/N: Hey hope you are enjoying the story so far. I would love to hear what you guys think. Plz leave a comment below.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Cause he is the one that caused Goku's death, his brother." Azuki pauses as the words sink in. _Raditz caused Goku's death. Goku who is Bulma's friend, who saved the world. The fun-loving, goofy, innocent guy that Bulma always talk about._

Her eyes shift from the woman to the large man. Her eyes analyze him as he stands there holding the boy by his collar. His face is set in a scowl as he watches for the woman's reaction. Once again she feels his ki. It is dark and twisted can make anyone's hair stand on end and stomach twist in knots. But if you look close enough there is a speck of light in it all.

Purple eyes meet black as he catches her eyes. "Why?" was her simple question. It was the only question that mattered to her. She did not care if he killed for the right reason.

"We needed him." He looks down at the woman. She would leave him if he didn't tell her a little of the truth. "My species has four males left, than this halfling." He shakes the boy in his hand. "We exterminate planets and sell them to the highest bidder." He says with pride. "We have a planet on our list that we needed more power for so I came to get my little brother Kakarot. He refused. I tried to convince him by showing him his nature and threatening his son, this planet. He sacrificed himself to try and kill me."

"You liar, you beat Goku to a bloody pulp!" Exclaimed the blue-haired woman. "You took sick enjoyment in it!"

"Silence." His voice was harsh as he looks at Bulma she gulps as she froze in her spot. "You think I enjoyed seeing my brother like that? A sayian who has lost his pride in battle is a pitiful sight. That I would threaten the only sayian child still alive."

"Then why did you do it?" The green man's deep voice cuts through the conversation.

"Survival" He turns his eyes back to the silver-haired woman in front of him. She was the only one he cared what thought. He thought of her as his and it would be so much easier if she came willingly."To survive until we can have our revenge."

Revenge, Survival, those were two words that Azuki knew well. But he has killed countless of lives. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath. Next any of the others knew Raditz was on the ground Gohan beside him with the strange woman standing above them.

Everyone is in shock as the man leans up holding his chin. "What was that for?" He snaps rudely at the woman. But she doesn't answer but kicks him in the side. He lands a several feet away.

No one knows what to do as she strides away towards her training room slamming the door close behind her. _Damn_ , Raditz thinks as he rubs his side.

"So what to do now?" the green man asks.

Raditz gets to his feet giving the others a glare as he snaps at them. "I don't care what you do. I don't care what happens to this planet, that's for Vegeta to decide. Now I'm going to fix the damage you done with the woman."

He steps away from the group leaving them in shock. "Man I wanted her to get a life, I didn't mean for her to take in a killer." Bulma thinks out loud.

"Ms. Bulma," said The boy getting the woman to look down to see little Gohan looking up at her. "How do you know that lady?"

"Well me and her grew up together. She was adopted by my dad's best friend and his wife. But when I started my adventure with your dad something terrible happens and she moved out here and now works for my father." The blue haired woman explained.

In the Training room Raditz finds the girl trying to meditate, but it is obvious she is unable to calm by how her ki flares up then going down just for it to do so again. He sighs how is he going to fix this. _Maybe I should just let her fight me to let off some steam._ He nod stiffly to this. He couldn't think of anything else to do, that didn't involve telling her to much at the moment.

He flashes in front of her intending to punch her in the face, but she flies back to land on her feet. Her purple eyes glare at him. "Just leave me alone." She says her temper flaring.

He smirks. "YOu just need to work out some anger." He rushes her and she just barely dodges.

"No, what I need is to sort through my thoughts." She grinds her teeth as he punches her in the gut. He then kicks her in the head sending her flying across the room.

THe man looks at her as he sees the need for blood consumes her very being. He has never seen her like this. He licks his lips. "Is that all you got. I'm done taking it easy on you."

A purple aura surrounds the woman as her face seems ferrell as she looks at the man. She lets loose a scream as power fills the room. Raditz takes a step back in surprise. _This ki is so intense. Where has she been hiding it? There is no way she has been suppressing it this whole time._

Next he knows the woman is flying at him. She sends him flying with one kick that he was just able to block with his arms crossed in front of his face. She follow not allowing him time to recover. Sending a barrage of punches that slowly pushes him back. The she lands a kick to his side. Knocking the breath out of him and sending him through the wall of the training room.

The three outside are surprised as they watch Raditz flying through the air into a rock. THe rock crumbles on impact covering him in the ruble. He pushes his way out of the rocks, noticing the taste of blood in his mouth. _What is going on?_

"What is wrong with her?" He hears the green man calls out in panic.

"I have only seen her like this once." The blue-haired woman cries back.

Raditz stands rolling his shoulder out. He looks up to she the woman standing there ready to fight every single one of the people there. The boy and green man bodies tense as they wait for her to make a move. The woman though is playing with some square device in her hand. "DOn't worry I'll handle her." I say stepping forward.

With each step, he takes her body gets tenser and she crouches further down. When he steps in front of the boy her lips curl back and she lets out a feral growl. It was like she reverts back to pure instincts.

"No, we have to calm her down, fighting will just make her worse." She woman yells out.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" The sayain snaps out.

THe woman gulps before answering. "Here I have a song her mom use to sing to her as a child." A woman's voice is heard from the device. She is singing sweetly with a joy that shines through her voice.

Come, sleep, take me

Ferry me, right through this

Dark Hour

Or I'll keep watch

Listening and shaking like

A flower

The song continues on and slowly the woman seems to relax her muscles. Her face seems to realize, Her ki levels drop down to normal than below and eventually, her eyes shows the intelligence that she holds.

She is wobbly on her feet as she looks at the blue-haired woman. "I did it again didn't I" Then with that she passes out from exhaustion.

The others watch as Raditz scope her up in his arms and take her into the house. The three share a look and looks after the huge man as he disappears not knowing what to think of this development.


End file.
